Sparks Fly
by MGA MLA and Mega Abomasnow
Summary: Story about our fantasy selves in the Pokémon world. Contains much stronger violence than in the games. Summary: A teenage girl is rescued by a teenage boy when her best friend is killed. They quickly become friends. But what happens when he discovers her
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that we (Jonathan/Fossilfighter1313 and Jasmine/SMA Girl Jazzy) are doing together! It's a Pokémon fanfic and is mainly OC-based. It may involve characters and/or pairings from others later on, but for now, it will mainly focus on our fantasy selves and their custom Pokémon, most of which are modified from the same pre-existing Pokémon. Let's start the story!**

A teenage girl with a brightly colored outfit walked through the Lumiose Badlands, Poké Ball in hand, ready to take on anything that attacked her. The wind was picking up, creating a blinding sandstorm. The tall blonde struggled to stay standing against the powerful winds, but the bigger problem was her sight. She couldn't tell where she was. She couldn't even see her feet. How was she to know if she was about to be attacked? She relied on her sense of hearing to help her with that. Even the howling wind couldn't block the sound of crumbling ground from her ears. She could also feel when a Pokémon was getting close by the vibrations of the ground. Her only issue was navigating her way along the route.

"Why did I take this route…?" She mumbled. "I need to find a way to get past this…" She actually had an idea, but she didn't want to use it. She preferred not to unless it was an emergency. As she mumbled, the amethyst crystal on her bracelet glowed momentarily, but it quickly faded back to normal._ If the sandstorm doesn't die down soon, I might not have a choice… _She thought.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shaking under her. She knew which direction it was coming from, but she couldn't dodge it. The girl was trapped between the strong wind and the approaching Pokémon. She had no choice but to fight.

The only problem was that if it was the Pokémon she expected she would be in trouble. She only had one Pokémon with her. And she was out of medicines and Poké Toys.

But her fears were realized when the ground burst open. A wild Dugtrio stuck its heads out of the ground. The wind died down as the creature appeared, but that didn't change the fact that the girl already knew how this would end. And it wouldn't be good.

She threw her Poké Ball, even though she knew fighting was pointless. The unique golden sphere flipped in the air a few times, then burst open in a flash of light. A Pokémon whose body resembled that of a Mega Absol appeared, but it was a bit different.

This Mega Absol had sky-blue fur with bright turquoise highlights. Its face, horns, claws, and zigzagging tail were all bright yellow. The mark on its forehead was shaped like a lightning bolt instead of an oval. Its red eyes glared at the Dugtrio. This was no ordinary Absol. The colors and some aspects of its body shape were different. It was mega evolved the moment it was released. And a powerful energy radiated from it. One that was different and much more powerful than the dark energy of a normal Absol.

"We have to get out of here…" The girl said to her Pokémon. But that was impossible. The Dugtrio had Arena Trap, preventing the girl and her Pokémon from getting away. But that wasn't the bad part.

"Okay… We have to try to fight." The girl said. "Storm, use Sparking Charge!"

Golden sparks crackled around the creature that the girl called Storm as it charged at its opponent. It slammed into the Dugtrio and released a burst of electricity. The Dugtrio didn't even flinch as it struck back with an Earthquake attack. The ground trembled and split under Storm. The jagged stone fragments that struck Storm and the ground collapsing under it badly injured it and took out almost a third of its HP. The attack was super effective against the electric-type Pokémon and its owner couldn't stop herself from crying as her friend was struck by the attack again the next round, and again the round after that.

_She can't hurt it… And we can't get away…_ The girl thought as she was forced to watch her friend suffer and get beaten up by the ground-type enemy.

By the fourth round, Storm was covered in horrific amounts of severe bruises, deep cuts, and her own blood. Several of her bones were broken. Her body couldn't even support her. She had reached her limit, and her battered form dropped to the ground, letting out a final feeble cry as it went limp.

The girl ran to her friend and shook her shoulder, desperately trying to wake her.

"Storm…" She cried. "Please… Hang in there, girl. You'll be okay…" But she knew her words held no truth. Storm wasn't just unconscious. Her injuries were too severe. She was dying. And there was nothing the girl could do except cry as she watched her only Pokémon slip away. "Don't die… Please…" She said quietly. Her voice was almost a whisper from her crying. But she knew it was too late. She had no medicine, no escape, and no hope. She wrapped Storm in a tight hug. Her hands and outfit were soaked in her Pokémon's blood. She felt helpless as she felt and heard Storm's heartbeat and strained breathing slowing down.

Storm's eyes turned to look at her owner one last time. What looked like a sad smile crossed her face as she let out her last breath. Her eyes glazed over and she went completely still.

"Storm…" she said quietly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream of anger and sadness echoed through the badlands. It could probably be heard as far away as the opposite side of Lumiose city. Her bracelet glowed brightly as a loud humming noise came from the blood-soaked girl. A shriek of rage echoed through the area as an explosion of purple light engulfed the empty desert. A loud noise that could rival the sound of a large bomb exploding filled the air as the purple orb expanded. Lights in the nearby city flickered and some even exploded from the power surge.

The girl's now-purple eyes locked onto the Pokémon that had taken her best friend's life. Purple electricity surrounded her body. A swirling cloud of black iron dust rose from the ground and concentrated above her head. It started to form into the shape of several spears.

"This is for Storm!" The girl shouted. The spears flew towards the Dugtrio. As they hit, they exploded into a blast of metallic shards that bombarded the enemy Pokémon.

The creature burrowed into the ground to reduce the damage it took. It then resurfaced behind the girl and struck her directly with the same attack that killed her Pokémon. She avoided falling into the abyss, but the quake sent large stones and jagged shards of the rocks that made up the ground flying everywhere. The attack badly injured the girl and she fell to her knees, covered in swelling bruises and deep cuts. Her skin and clothes were torn open, blood flowing from her wounds and mixing with the blood of her best friend. She forced herself to stand and charged at her enemy, only to be struck by a Sucker Punch attack. The attack threw her backwards and she tumbled into a large rock, nearly knocking her out. The Dugtrio prepared to attack again and finish her off as the wind picked up once again thanks to the creature.

_I couldn't help her… I couldn't do anything… This is all my fault… _These thoughts filled her head, causing her to whimper from the sadness. She was too weak to cry out loud, but her eyes were watering as she watched the creature approach her. She glanced at the body of her beloved Pokémon.

"Storm…" She whispered weakly as tears dripped down her face. "I'm sorry…"

The creature moved closer to the girl, strengthening the sandstorm as it did. But as the flying sand and rocks buffeted the already injured girl, a flash of light could faintly be seen through the sandstorm. The sound of a Pokémon that sounded somewhat like a Mega Absol rang out. The Dugtrio turned around to see what was happening.

"Glacia, use Glacial Lance!" a male voice shouted, barely audible over the roar of the wind. A beam of blue light stabbed through the Dugtrio. The light suddenly froze into a spear of ice and the wild Pokémon went limp, the super effective attack killing it with a single strike.

The wind started to die down now that its source was defeated. A sky-blue Mega Absol walked towards the badly injured girl. Its wings, tail, claws, and horn were translucent blue. Its golden eyes were shaped like snowflakes. A boy walked up next to the creature. A teenage brunette in a dark outfit.

"Good job, Glacia." The boy said. He walked over to the injured girl, who was barely conscious and unable to move by this time. He picked her up and lifted her onto Glacia's back.

"Take her to the Lumiose Hospital." The Absol nodded and ran back to Lumiose, the unconscious girl draped over her back. The boy stayed behind.

He walked to the bloody corpse of the Mega Lightning Absol that the girl had loved more than anything else. The girl had nearly lost her life trying to avenge her fallen friend. He felt bad for the girl. She had lost the one creature she cared about. She nearly sacrificed herself because of it. Had he not shown up when he did, she would most likely be dead like her Pokémon.

_But was that what she wanted? To die so she could be with her Pokémon again?_ The boy thought.

A smile appeared on his face as he reached into his bag. "I can help her then..." He said with a chuckle.

He found Storm's Poké Ball nearby. He picked up the golden capsule and managed to force the dead Pokémon to return to it. He then walked in the direction he had sent Glacia and the girl, holding Storm's Poké Ball in one hand and a spiky object in the other.

**That's all for this chapter! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! It takes place a little later.**

The battered and bloody body of a young girl lay in a mobile hospital bed. The worried doctors rushed her through the building to the operating room. The sound of screams and panicked voices could be heard by the other doctors and patients as she rolled through the halls. It was rare to see someone in that bad of shape. With an oxygen mask over her face and blood slowly leaving her body, the slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor showed that she was barely clinging to life.

Glacia, the mysterious ice-type Pokémon that brought her to the hospital, lay on the ground outside the hospital, a mix of sadness and worry clearly visible on her face. The girl's blood soaked Glacia's fur, but she was too worried about the girl to care. Her owner had stayed behind for some reason. She was worried about him, too, but she knew he could most likely take care of himself.

The girl, on the other hand, was in critical condition. Her chances of survival were slim at this point. But Glacia knew that if her owner hadn't arrived when he did, the girl wouldn't even be alive now. She would have suffered the same fate as her Pokémon. Yet, despite their actions, Glacia knew there was a high chance that the girl could still die.

The sound of screeching tires got the Pokémon's attention. A taxi had pulled up next to the hospital. A familiar boy quickly got out of the car, gave the driver a handful of coins, and ran over to Glacia. The taxi sped away, having already picked up another passenger.

"Glacia!" The panicked boy shouted as he approached her. He had noticed the red streaks of blood running through the Pokémon's bright blue fur. But as he got closer, he quickly realized the blood wasn't Glacia's. She had no visible injuries. He knew whose blood it had to be, but when he looked at the blood dripping off of her into a red puddle on the ground, he knew the situation was bad. A trail of blood drops was visible along the path from the Badlands to the hospital. The girl had clearly lost a lot of blood. If she was still alive, it would take a miracle for her to recover. But after watching her lose her Pokémon to a wild battle, he wasn't going to stand there and let her die. And he had an idea that might just save her life.

He returned Glacia to her Poké Ball and ran through the hospital doors. He went straight to the information desk. "How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need a room number." He said.

"Name of the patient?"

"I don't know her name." The boy replied. "I just met her. My Pokémon and I rescued her after she was attacked directly by a wild Dugtrio. She was badly beat up after her Pokémon was killed."

"Can you at least give me a description?"

"A tall blonde girl with a bright-colored outfit that's now soaked in a mix of her blood and her Pokémon's." The boy said. "That good enough?"

"If you mean the critically injured girl they just brought in, she's in surgery right now." The receptionist explained. "You'll have to wait here."

"I want to try to help her." The boy said. "I'm willing to give her a blood transfusion if it'll save her life."

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Just give me the damn room number!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "I'm trying to save someone's life and you don't even seem to care!"

"Room 153." The receptionist said, sounding surprisingly calm, though her expression showed otherwise. "Go down the hall to your left, turn right at the second hallway, and follow the hallway until you reach the double doors. You can try to talk them into letting you help, but don't be surprised if they kick you out instead."

"Thank you." the boy said through his clenched teeth. He then ran along the path the receptionist told him to take, ignoring the people staring at him and either dodging or pushing past anyone in his way. He pushed his way through the doors without even slowing down. The surgeons looked up at him, startled by this. Luckily, they were in the middle of switching tools, so they didn't slip and cut anything important in the process.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked. "You're not a hospital employee. You can't be in here."

"I want to help." He replied, breathing heavily from his sprint through the hospital.

"Unless you have proper certification and training…"

"I don't want to try to operate on her." The boy said, interrupting the female surgeon's statement. "All I want is to do a blood transfusion to keep her alive."

"Kid, this girl lost a lot of blood." Another surgeon said. "Even if we allowed it, I don't think you could even give enough to save her without putting yourself in a coma."

"If that's the case, then so be it." the boy said surprisingly calmly. "I'd rather have me be the one in a coma than watch both a young girl and her only Pokémon die in the same day. I'll sacrifice myself to save her if I have to."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." The surgeon said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Give me one good reason why you can't let me help someone in need!" The boy shouted with tears in his eyes. Strong feelings of sadness and anger were mixing within him. He wasn't going anywhere, and he was making that clear. "That's what you do for a living, isn't it?! So why is it that I can't do the same?! Do you seriously expect me to stand back and watch her die?! I didn't rescue her from that wild Dugtrio that killed her only friend and come all this way just to stand aside and watch you let her die anyways! If I was going to let her die, I would have let the Pokémon kill her instead! So either let me help her or get out of my way so I can do it myself, dammit!"

As his words finished echoing, a sudden wave of silence spread through the room. No one spoke for a few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were from the machines and the enraged boy's heavy breathing.

"So are you going to let me help her or not?" He asked in a semi-calm voice. There was silence for a moment.

"Get the transfusion equipment." One of the surgeons told another. The second one walked to a cabinet and got the supplies. She also got a piece of paper, a pen, and a clipboard. She handed these items to the boy.

"I'm assuming this is a liability waiver in case I end up dying from this?" The boy asked. The surgeon nodded. He took the pen and signed the paper, not even bothering to read it.

"We're really not supposed to do this, you know." The surgeon said, quite annoyed.

"If I cared about that, I wouldn't be in here right now." The boy replied.

"We still have a few wounds to close before we can do the transfusion. We've stopped the bleeding mostly, but we can't take any chances. We'll let you know when we're ready. Until then, please sit in that chair over there."

She pointed to a small metal folding chair against one of the walls. The boy walked over to it and sat down. He waited for what seemed like several hours as he watched the surgeons stitch up the wounds. He checked his watch and realized it was less than 45 minutes before the lead surgeon walked over to him. He immediately stood up and nodded.

About a half hour later, the transfusion process was complete. The boy was still conscious, surprisingly, but he was too weak to stand up. The girl, on the other hand, was slowly stabilizing. The surgeons shut off the anesthesia and instead put an oxygen mask on her. They transferred her to another bed and took her to one of the recovery rooms. They did the same with the boy.

"Thank you…" The boy whispered as the doctor started to leave the room.

The doctor simply nodded. As she left, the boy slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the events of the day. He didn't care what happened now. All he cared about is the fact that the girl was going to survive. He had saved the girl's life that day. And he could sleep well knowing that.

**Well that's chapter 2! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

It was two days after the girl was attacked. The boy had recovered rather quickly after giving the blood transfusion. He was cleared for release already, so he gathered his supplies and walked through the halls. He wasn't ready to leave quite yet. He had one last thing to do first.

After several minutes of walking, he found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door. A nurse was checking on the patient lying in the hospital bed. She gave him permission to enter.

The girl he was visiting, the one whose life he saved, was making great recovery progress, though she still hadn't woken up yet. A wooden nightstand had been placed next to her bed. He explained his reasoning for visiting to the nurse. The boy reached into his bag and took out two items. One was a homemade card. The other was a large black box with a red ribbon around it and a bow on the top. He placed both on the stand. The circular box was about a foot wide and almost as tall as the card standing next to it. He glanced at the girl, smiled, and walked out of the room.

A few hours later, the nurse returned to the room to check on the girl again. Standing next to the bed was a familiar creature. A sky-blue Mega Absol with translucent blue features and golden snowflake-shaped eyes was standing there. The same one that had brought the girl to the hospital in the first place. The only difference was that the blood had been cleaned from her fur. The nurse did a quick check of the girl's vitals, then left the room, trying not to disturb the creature in the process.

The creature stepped closer to the bed as the nurse left. She seemed concerned about the girl. She leaned down and nudged the girl's shoulder with her horn. The girl stirred for a moment. A slight groan could be heard from her as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times, trying to get her vision to adjust. Her vision slowly cleared up and she looked around. The hospital room almost looked more like a bedroom. The walls were painted a comforting blue color. The bed was actually surprisingly comfortable, and it even had a nightstand next to it, complete with a lamp and a phone. A flat-screen TV hung on the wall across from her bed. A few chairs sat in a corner of the room, and the only thing that made her realize it was a hospital room was the beeping of the vital monitors that were hooked up to her body and the hissing of the oxygen mask over her face.

She looked to her left and noticed the familiar creature that she saw with the boy that rescued her. But she didn't see the boy anywhere.

"What are you doing here…?" The girl asked the creature in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. The ice-type Mega Absol motioned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. The girl looked in that direction and noticed the items the boy had left for her. She picked up the card and read it.

_If you're reading this, I want you to know this. I'm glad you're still alive. I may not know you, but I couldn't let you die alongside your Pokémon. I broke a lot of rules to save your life. But I'm just glad you're alright. I hope you get this soon. And I left you a little gift on your nightstand. I hope you like it._

_-Jonathan_

The girl's eyes watered a bit as she read this. But she couldn't help but wonder what the gift was. She picked up the box and carefully opened it. When she opened it, tears of joy streamed down her face, but joy wasn't the only emotion she was feeling. So many emotions were building up that she didn't know what to think.

The box contained five Poké Balls arranged in a circle, with another one in the middle. There was a red one, a black one, a purple one, a green one, and a sky-blue one that appeared to be closed, but not latched. But the one that really brought the tears to her eyes was the one in the middle.

It was a golden Poké Ball. A familiar energy radiated from it, comforting the young girl. Could it really be what she thought it was?

As she reached out to pick it up, she noticed a folded piece of paper stuck to the lid of the box. She picked it up, unfolded it, and looked at it. It was another note from Jonathan.

_I hope you enjoy this gift. I'm leaving these Pokémon with you. In a clockwise order starting with the red one, they are:_

_Mega Blazing Absol, or Ember, the fire-type._

_Mega Shadow Absol, or Shade, the dark-type._

_Mega Esper Absol, or Espia, the psychic-type._

_Mega Nature Absol, or Terra, the grass-type._

_And Mega Glacial Absol, or Glacia, the ice-type. I'm leaving her with you now. She was really worried about you after we rescued you. She hasn't been herself since. She seems to have already formed a bond with you, and I think you'll become great friends._

_And you already know who the center one is. It took several max revives, potions, and other medicines, but I managed to bring her back for you. It's your Mega Lightning Absol, Storm. And I'm sure you'll be glad to have her back._

_And don't worry about giving them back. I have six more of them, all of other types. Now we both have a team of Mega Elemental Absol. Or as I like to call them, "Mega Absolutions." It's a cheesy name, I know, but it's no worse than calling the 8 evolutions of Eevee the "Eeveelutions." Jokes aside, good luck in the future. And have fun._

_-Jonathan_

The girl looked at the box, then to Glacia. Her eyes were watering as she closed the box and set it back on the nightstand. Glacia leaned towards the girl to comfort her, but the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Glacia and burst into tears. Glacia was startled by the sudden hug, but her expression quickly changed to a smile.

After a few minutes, the girl's crying slowly calmed down. She let go of Glacia, wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at her. Glacia smiled back, not caring about her shoulder being soaked by the girl's tears.

"Thank you, Glacia." The girl said. Glacia made a noise that echoed slightly because of her mega evolution. It sounded a bit like a normal Absol's cry, but in a voice that sounded somewhat like that of a Glaceon. Somehow, the girl seemed to understand what the Pokémon was saying. _(You're welcome. Maybe we should properly introduce ourselves now.)_

"Introductions?" The girl asked. Glacia nodded, then made a series of noises like the one before. _(My name is Glacia. I'm a Mega Glacial Absol. What's your name?)_

The girl giggled a bit, then spoke up. "I'm Jasmine." She said. "I'm a Pokémon trainer with power over electricity."

Glacia looked confused, then made a few more sounds. _(How did that happen?)_

"My bracelet has a strange purple crystal in it. I think it was a discolored thunder stone. I found the bracelet in a cave one day and put it on, but it fused into my wrist. It did something to me, giving me the ability to control electricity." Jasmine explained. Glacia looked skeptical, but she knew that stranger things could happen. After all, she knew someone who experienced a similar event… She nodded as another nurse walked in. The nurse noticed that the girl was awake and walked over to her.

The nurse explained the situation to Jasmine. She explained that a boy named Jonathan had rescued her after the attack and had his Pokémon bring her here. He had even given her a blood transfusion that most likely saved her life. Tears of joy flooded her eyes once again as she listened to the rest of the story. Jonathan had nearly sacrificed himself to save a girl he didn't even know. She couldn't help but wonder why.

The nurse told Jasmine that she would need to stay at the hospital at least overnight. They wanted to make sure she stayed stable. But even once she was released, she would need to be careful for a while to avoid re-opening her wounds.

Jasmine didn't sleep much that night. Her mind was racing, still trying to process what was going on. Questions flooded her mind. "Why did he almost give his life to save her?" "How did he even know where she was at the time?" "How did he know she was in danger?" "Why did he give her the Pokémon?" "Where was he now?" These were just a few of the many questions she had now.

And when she finally fell asleep, her dreams desperately tried to answer them for her. But she knew the only person who knew the real answers was Jonathan himself. And if she wanted those answers, she would have to find him.

**That's chapter 3! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
